Il capo che ha paura di le donne
by primma
Summary: Tsunayoshi Sawada es es un adolescente normal excepto por ser demasiado perdedor para una persona normal, incluso para un perdedor normal. Pero toda su vida dará un giro cuando una elegante y hermosa mujer haga su aparición. Genderbending. Fem!guardianes
1. Chapter 1

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn pertenece a Akira amano**

Notas de la autora: Honestamente no sé en qué pensaba cuando hice esto, o sí. Estaba vagando por internet cuando encontré algo sobre la caliginefobia, el miedo a las "mujeres hermosas", y no sé, después leí Reborn, y esto salió (?) Sólo espero ser capaz de seguirla y que haya por lo menos una persona a la que le interese así tengo una motivación que será saciar la sed de esa única personas o quienes lean jajaja. Soy nueva en FF, es un placer!

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

Mi nombre es Tsunayoshi Sawada, tengo 15 años y resido en del distrito de Namimori. Mi pelo es castaño, mi piel un poco pálida, soy bajo, tengo los ojos marrones y uso gafas para disimular su exagerado tamaño ya que me hacen parecer como una niña. No me preocupo tanto por mi apariencia así que siempre voy despeinado y uso ropa desgastada y desacomodada. En resumen, soy un desastre. Me la paso el día jugando videojuegos, soy pésimo tanto en deportes como estudios y por eso me llaman "Dame-Tsuna", no soy ni capaz de correr sin tropezarme con mis propios pies. Pero me consuela llegar a casa y encerrarme en mi cuarto, leer manga, ver TV, no hacer la tarea, y comer la deliciosa comida que prepara mi encantadora madre.

Sobre mi padre, está muerto. Mamá dijo que "se volvió una estrella", y fue uno de los hechos más importantes que marcaron mi vida. Aunque ahora ya me acostumbré a su ausencia y lo único que me preocupa es que mi madre esté bien y sea feliz.

Pero honestamente, hay momentos en los que odio a mi madre, como cuando me levanta a la mañana para ir a la escuela, y también, este de ahora…

- ¡Tsu-kun! Un tutor vendrá a enseñarte a casa

- ¿Qué?

- Eso mismo, Tsu-kun, he contratado a un tutor para que te ayude en la escuela, y en tu vida personal. Es más, creo que será capaz de ayudarte con tu pequeño problema

Amo ver a mi madre sonreír, pero en estos momentos sólo quiero matarla…

- ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Oka-san, no necesito ayuda!

Obviamente la "discusión" la terminó ganando mi madre aun así después de mostrarme el panfleto que estaba en el buzón y sus estúpidas palabras:

"Haré a tu hijo el líder de la próxima generación. Sólo necesito un lugar donde dormir, comida, y enseñaré las 24 horas del día gratis :D"

En serio ¿qué clase de persona hace un folleto de tutoría así, y decorado con camaleones y corazones alrededor? No uno bueno, seguro.

Entonces ¿por qué hay una sensual y hermosa mujer parada frente a mi con una sonrisa sádica que responde al nombre de Reborn, diciéndome que es mi oh-tan-aclamado-tutor? ¿O debo decir tutora?

No lo sé, pero si de algo estoy seguro es que esto no será fácil, y más conmigo: un chico caliginefóbico(1).

* * *

(1) Fobia a las _mujeres __hermosas_

Bueno! Espero recibir algunas reviews y que me digan qué opinan de la historia, es un capítulo corto lo sé, pero la mayoría de los prólogos que leí son cortos, o sólo lo estoy usando como excusa por ser tan corto! Como sea, ojalá les agrade la idea y de nuevo mucho gusto~

_Primma_


	2. Chapter 2

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn pertenece a Akira Amano**

**Nota de la autora:** Este capítulo es bien corto y aburrido, pero en el próximo comienza lo interesante, creo jaja, que lo disfruten (:

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Si eres una persona que no tiene a nadie en quién confiar, amigos, nada… Pero sólo a una persona, y esta te traiciona, ¿cómo te sentirías? Déjame decirte: traicionado, malherido, humillado, total pérdida de confiabilidad en esa persona, y por lo tanto del resto aún más, ya que hasta la persona que creías más cercana y que más te entendía, que nunca te lastimaría… Lo hizo.

Mi caso, es mi madre. Le temo a las mujeres, ella es la única excepción y sólo por ser mi madre, pero en serio, no puedo estar cerca de una mujer (Es un gran esfuerzo para mí estar cerca de ella, pero es mi madre y la amo y no me molesta _mucho_ esforzarme). Insistí en asistir a un colegio sólo de varones, pero ella dijo "Tsu-kun, no podrás huir de las mujeres durante toda tu vida", y luego dijo que no.

¿Pero esto? ¿Una tutora? Se lo hubiese perdonado si fuese un hombre. O una anciana tal vez, pero una belleza como lo es Reborn, no. Estoy al borde de la muerte. Literalmente. Reborn me dispara cuando no contesto bien las preguntas, o explota bombas en mi habitación, me envenena la comida, me pone pirañas en la bañera, me electrocuta, me pega, me todo… Pero lo peor, lo peor es cuando ella se… se me acerca. Sí, muy cerca, casi que nuestras caras se chocan. En serio, estoy a punto de morir. No es broma.

Y de todas formas, ¿qué clase de tutor hace eso?

* * *

Kyoya Sasagawa es el chico más popular de la escuela por así decirlo. Es amable, sociable, e increíblemente hermoso. No es que me guste, pero es bastante guapo y ya veo porque todos lo aman, últimamente la apariencia lo es todo. Pero él en serio es una buena persona. No hablamos mucho, pero cuando me veo obligado a faltar luego me pasa la tarea y lo que hicieron mientras no estuve, creo que es el único que me nota. Aunque eso suena algo cruel… para mí. Siempre quise ser su amigo, pero honestamente, vive rodeado de chicas, y yo no puedo acercarme así como así. Es complicado. Desde el jardín de infantes. Siempre lo fue. Jamás será mi amigo.

¿Sólo tienes que acercarte y preguntarle no? – dijo una voz femenina mientras un brazo delgado se apoyaba en mis hombros. _Rayos. _

- ¡HIIII! ¡Reborn! - _¡Sáquenmela de encima! ¡Esta mujer quiere matarme!_ - ¡Suéltame! ¡LEJOS!

- Jamás

De todas formas quito su brazo de mi hombro, pero seguía estando _muy _cerca. _Kami-sama, ayúdame._ Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala.

- ¿Q-qué estás haciendo aq-quí? – le pregunté.

- Nana me dio tu almuerzo para que te lo traiga, te lo olvidaste de nuevo.

- Oh, g-gracias – _Ahora vete, lejos._

- ¿No estás algo retrasado, Dame-Tsuna? - _¡No ese apodo de nuevo por favor! Espera… _

- ¡HIII! ¡LLEGO TARDE! ¡HIBARI-SAN ME MORDERÁ HASTA LA MUERTE!

- ¿Sawada-san?

- ¿Eh?

¡Ah, Kyoya! Me alegra no ser el único que vaya a llegar tarde, por lo menos tengo compañía en detención. Y con suerte nos muerden a ambos… Digo, no, no quiero que una temible prefecta me muerda hasta la muerte, de hecho ni es necesario que me muerda, y tampoco le deseo el mal a Kyoya, es un buen chico.

- Sasagawa-san, b-buenos días

- Buenos días. Oh, buenos días – repitió al notar la presencia de Reborn.

- Chaos(1)

- Bueno Sawada-san, nos vemos en la escuela

- Ss-í,¡hasta luego!

¡Nooo! Otra oportunidad perdida para hablar con él, e ir juntos a la escuela…

- Eres tan patético como dicen, Dame-Tsuna

- ¡Reborn!

- ¿Por qué no vas y le preguntas si quiere ser tu amigo? Es muy sencillo

- ¡Claro que no! Ambos somos de mundos distintos, y además nunca querría ser amigo de alguien como yo. Nadie querría.

- Wow, ¿así es cómo piensas? Supongo que también deberé hacer de psicóloga – un escalofrío me recorrió al oír eso. – Si tan poco te aprecias, no deberías vivir.

- Exacto- Espera, ¿qué?

Pero no tuve tiempo, porque cuando volví a mirarla, Reborn tenía un arma y apuntaba hacia mí.

- Muere

Y jaló del gatillo.

* * *

(1) Si leen el manga (y van a la par) sabrán que Reborn decía originalmente Chaos, pero al ser transformado en bebé empezó a decir Ciaossu porque... no recuerdo qué cosa no le dejaba decir Chaos xD

Turururú~ Bueno, la verdad no sabía cómo escribirlo, aunque tenía la idea en mi mente, la tengo jaja, pero esto es lo que salió y fue corto de nuevo, lo sé, y perdón por eso! Pero la buena noticia es que en el próximo capítulo aparecerá… Yamamoto! Muajaja, creo que será interesante escribirlo, todavía no lo hice jeje… Bueno, nos leemos! Y muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, me alegra que les haya gustado la idea!

_Primma_


End file.
